His and Her Boxers
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. “God Montana! What's got your panties in a bunch?” “If I could find them, I'd tell you.” Lindsay loses something, and Danny’s just not being that cooperative about finding it. Fluff!


**Title: His and Her Boxers**

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** 324: Snow Day

**Summary: "**God Montana! What's got your panties in a bunch?" "If I could find them, I'd tell you." Lindsay loses something, and Danny's just not being that cooperative about finding it. Fluff!

Just a little lame piece of fluff I wrote this morning. No point to it really…Sorry if it's a little weird.

* * *

"Danny." she gently nudged his shoulder. He didn't move. 

"Come on Danny, wake up." She shook him more forcefully, this time managing a groan and her partner turning into the pillow for her efforts.

"Dammit Danny! Get up!" She stomped, only to have him snuggled into his pillow and mumble,

"Five more minutes babe."

For Lindsay Monroe that was the last straw. Grabbing the pillow from what was now her side of the bed, she gave him three good thwacks to the head.

"Danny Messer, lift your sorry ass out of bed this instant before I do something you will regret!"

"Alright! Alright! God Montana! What's got your panties in a bunch?" he growled as he turned over, sheet resting at his abdomen.

"If I could find them, I'd tell you." Was the response through clenched teeth.

"What?" Danny replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I can't find my underwear." Lindsay returned as calmly as possible. A slight twitch in her right eye told him otherwise, she was seething inside.

Momentarily baffled, her words began to sink in. Doing what any male would in this situation, his eyes travel south. Sure enough, she was indeed telling the truth, having replaced said missing undergarment with a pair of his boxers.

A smirk spread across his face.

'_Damn.'_

He had always loved seeing her in his too-long shirts, and baggy sweaters, but seeing her in his underwear...as it were... was an insane assurance for a man's ego.

"_You_ woke _me_ up because _you_ couldn't find that nice piece of lace that you call underwear?" He chuckled and rolled back over in continuation of his interrupted sleep, mumbling into the pillow,

"Why don't you just pretend your in kindergarten and get your mother to tie strings to them?"

"Danny! I swear if I am late for work, it will be the last pair of underwear I ever lose at your place!"

Knowing the she was fuming, he heaved a sigh, face still planted in the pillow.

"Did you try the living room?"

"Yes."

"The bathroom?"

"Yes!"

"Under the pool table?"

"YES!"

"The kitchen?"

"Ew! That is just unsanitary!"

Danny's body shook with laughter. ""Mmhmmm, but wouldn't it be so much fun?"

Lindsay brought a hand up to her forehead, her patience hanging by a thread.

"Fine! Don't tell me where they are! But if someone finds out I'm wearing your boxers, you're doing the talking!" she headed for the bedroom door.

Danny's head shot up.

"May I ask why someone would be getting close enough to know that?"

Lindsay turned from the door to face the man in the bed, an almost cold look in his eyes. She knew it was a low blow, but she was adamant about getting her underwear. Danny could throw a jealous fit later.

"God Messer! I simply want my underwear. Is that too much to ask?"

He inwardly cringed at the use of his sir name. It had been a long time since she'd referred to him as 'Messer', and he was rather fond of the way his first name rolled off her tongue...especially in the middle of delicious acts.

"Don't call me Messer." He whined. "Danny, or even Dan is fine, hell, even Daniel I'll accept, but baby please, not Messer."

'_Poor pathetic shmuck'_ Lindsay mussed... _'But when he gives those eyes, and calls me 'baby' guh! A girl is hard to refuse!'_

"Ok, fine, _Danny_." She sighed exasperatedly, approaching the bed. "No one but you will ever get close enough to see what underwear I'm wearing." she said now close enough to run her fingers through his hair. "Happy?"

"Mmhmmm, very." said the New Yorker with a lazy smirk on his lips.

"Ok, now help me find my underwear."

"No." he said matter of factly.

That was it. Lindsay through her hands up in the air.

"My God you are unbelievable! You are the most infuriating, cocky, egotistical..." only to be cut off by two strong arms encircling around her waist, and pulling her onto the bed. Unsure of how it happened, she landed on her back with a very naked Danny Messer to her side, holding her down with one arm across her chest.

"Infuriating? Yes, but you love a challenge. Cocky? Yes, but you love my confidence. Egotistical? Yes, but Freud stated that everyone has an ego, even you my dear, and unbelievable? So you tell me in the throws of passion. But you forgot to mention kind; when I leave you notes and flowers, caring; when you need a shoulder to cry on or a hand to hold, and extremely good looking; when no other man will do. See Montana, you love my flaws. That's what attracts you to me, how imperfect I am. You couldn't hate me even if you tried, and believe me, oh, how you've tried."

'_Damn he's arrogant!'_ Lindsay thought, _'but he's also right...'_

"Now, I believe you mentioned something about panties..." he said reaching behind him, under the blankets.

"Would these be them?" the garment in question hanging between his thumb and index finger like a piece of evidence, a smug grin on his lips.

Lindsay went to snatch them, but he was too quick. The black lace went flying behind him, and a hand came up to box her against the pillow.

"Now, you are going to apologize for waking me up, and thank me for finding the panties I so dearly love on you, or we can come up with something better." he said, repeating the words spoken by her that fateful night so many months ago.

Lindsay pushed her bottom lip out in a perturbed pout. That was obviously the wrong thing to do when Danny's teeth latched onto the flesh and bite gently, a moan parting at beloved Montana's lips. She couldn't help it! It was reflex to bring her fingers through his hair, and pull his body on top of hers.

Pulling away briefly, she turned her head as his lips fused to her neck, teeth scraping against her pulse point.

"You are so going to make me late aren't you?" she more of stated then asked.

A slight chuckle was his answer, as their lips met again and his thumbs snuck into the waistband of her...his...boxers.

Oh, he was definitely going to make her late.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Just a little lame piece of fluff I wrote this morning. No point to it really…Sorry if it's a little weird. 


End file.
